Question: Convert $\dfrac{37}{6}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $37 \div 6 = {6}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{6}{6} = {\dfrac{36}{6}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{6}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{1}{6}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{36}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{37}{6}$.